


No Room for the Weak

by BegintheEnd



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Piece - Freeform, One Shot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegintheEnd/pseuds/BegintheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law knows there's only a certain kind of man that can be with Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room for the Weak

Luffy is going to break him. Law knows this, and yet he does nothing but grip tighter on the hips on either side of him. He’s laid out in the bed, half sitting up, his head lowered as he tries to breathe. He can’t look at Luffy, because he can only imagine what he must look like now, his heart thundering and his body at the mercy of the man who will be King of the Pirates.  
  
As if guessing the thought, as he always seems to do, Luffy growls and Law feels his jaw grabbed, tipped upward, and he tries to ignore the needy sound that escapes him. Luffy is looking at him determinedly, like Law is the thing Luffy needs to conquer. As if he hasn’t already.  
  


        “M-more,” Luffy says, his voice low, his eyes alight, “I need to hear more.”

Trafalgar Law is not a weak man. Never mind the blurring of his eyes then, or the fact that, at Luffy’s command, he groans out Luffy’s name. Never mind that he is trembling, that he feels like he's going to _die_ it's so good, so hot, so _much –_  
  
You can't be a weak man and be with Luffy. Law watches Luffy throw his head back, his throat exposed and his skin shining tan in the light, his teeth gritted and eyes closed in bliss.

         _“No,”_ Law growls, shifting forward before Luffy can find his release, “You don’t get to be quiet if I don’t, Mugiwara-ya,” and bites the skin between Luffy’s shoulder and neck. Hard.

He knows Luffy loves it, that someone challenges him, because his whole body tenses up and he sucks in his breath and slams down so that Law is all the way in, so that he can feel the pleasure and pain of being bitten and filled, then reaches down and strokes himself once, twice, and cums all over Law’s chest. Law watched him orgasm. Loud. Loud in only the way Luffy can be loud, and then Luffy picks himself up and slams down savagely again and kisses him violently, and Trafalgar Law nearly blacks out when he cums, releasing a broken sound as he feels his cock twitch and release inside of Luffy.

He is breathing hard, a man spent and used, a man who has earned his rest. His breathing had almost slowed down when he heard a chuckle.

        “Come on, Torao. You can’t sleep yet. Fight me more.”

And Law turns and kisses his lover and twines their fingers together, smiling though his body can barely move, because he knows that only a weak man would have said no, and there was no place for weak men near his future King.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This anime and pairing is my new obsession, so be on the lookout for more work. I may also do other characters as well.


End file.
